There's A Ghost
by Fallen Iceangel
Summary: There's a ghost in Dumbledore's office. Exactly 1000 words


Title: There's A Ghost

Author: Fallen Iceangel

Rating: G - PG

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: A new ghost is haunting Hogwarts. (Exactly 1000 words)

There is a ghost in Dumbledore's office.

Well, to be fair, it was the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore supposed that it had been there all along and would remain there long after he was gone. He didn't pay the ghost much mind. It only watched from a dark corner, though Dumbledore suspected it of throwing away his Lemon Sherbets when he was away.

No, Dumbledore paid this apparition no mind though it was one of the most peculiar he had come across. It held no real form and it was purely by fluke that he had even discovered it.

Seventeen years ago was when it happened. He had come had come in to the office, his purple cloak damp from the autumn air, and had sat down with a heavy sigh. Fawkes chirped beside him, sensing Dumbledore's exhaustion. The phoenix flew over to rest on the Headmaster's knee.

Dumbledore saw it out of the corner of his eye - a faint shimmering that backed away from him. Dumbledore turned to the spot completely and watched but the shimmering didn't reappear. The old wizard smiled to himself… he had almost been hoping…

There is a ghost in Dumbledore's office.

It had been years later when Dumbledore got another glimpse of this 'ghost'. He came in the morning after a spectacular feast, humming to himself. He was early even for himself. In fact, he hadn't slept the whole night due to the festivities. He had just stepped in when he caught sight of the ghost.

It was standing over his desk, faintly shaped in the likeness of a young man – floating in the air, in the ghost's hands - his bowl of Lemon Sherbets. The ghost dropped the bowl, on purpose, Dumbledore knew, and backed away into its corner.

Dumbledore's desk was a mess. His papers had been scattered over the floor, delicate trinkets were broken, glass shards littered the wood, and his sweets dotted the area.

Dumbledore could feel the annoyance and _hate_ in his office. It radiated from the ghost's corner… Fawkes flew down from the rafters, a few tail feathers missing. Dumbledore held out his arm for the great bird and stroked its feathered head soothingly.

There is a ghost in Dumbledore's office.

After the destruction of his desk, the ghost vanished again, only leaving telltale signs that he remained. A broken glass here, a slash in his furniture there… the disappearance of his Lemon Sherbets.

It was years later when Dumbledore saw the ghost again.

He came into his office, arm heavily bandaged and all but useless to him. The old wizard sat down heavily into his chair, breathing deep calming breaths. It was then that the ghost drifted out of his corner.

He was clearer now. He still shimmered but his form was more pronounced that Dumbledore had ever seen it. It was the form of a young man, like before, but now there was detail inside the form. A bit of texture apparent in the ghost's robes as well as a faint darkening and lightening that gave them definition. Dumbledore could make out where clothing stopped, where skin began, and where the ghost's dark hair fell on his forehead.

Dumbledore looked to where he though the tall ghost's face would be but the features were still too faint to see. But Dumbledore could feel the expression on the ghost's face… could feel it radiate the utter hatred and contempt the ghost felt.

Dumbledore smiled faintly, finally recognizing his personal poltergeist.

"Hello, Tom."

There is a ghost in McGonagall's office.

Well, to be fair, it was the Headmaster's office. McGonagall supposed that it had been there all along and would remain there long after she was gone. It appeared just after Dumbledore's funeral. McGonagall, falling into her new role as Headmistress as best she could, was attempting to sort through Dumbledore's files – all the while trying to hold back her tears.

She had seen it out of the corner of her eye. A shimmering at the far corner – shaped like a tall young man. She could just make out his robes.

She stood, eyes focused on the ghost who didn't seem to care. McGonagall shivered, feeling the ghost's invisible eyes on her. She could feel the ghost _smiling_.

Nervous now, McGonagall sat back at the desk and tried to ignore the joy that radiated from that far corner.

There is a ghost in Hermione's office.

Well, to be fair, it was the Headmaster's office. Hermione supposed that it had been there all along and would remain there long after she was gone. McGonagall had retired after thirty years as Headmistress of Hogwarts. Hermione breathed in the room's air deeply, a sense of nostalgia filling her.

It was about that time she saw the ghost. It was like every other ghost in the castle, as far as Hermione knew.

The ghost was of a tall, young man with black hair and a handsome face. His robes were old fashioned and of the Slytherin house. He was leaning gracefully against the wall of a far corner, his expression bored as he studied the new Headmistress.

Hermione coughed politely and made her way to the desk.

"I don't believe I was told about you…" She said, trying to start a conversation. Maybe this ghost was how Dumbledore always knew what was going on about the castle…

The ghost, however didn't answer, only smirked.

Hermione sniffed at the blatant disrespect.

"Have you been here long?" She tried again.

The ghost nodded this time. Hermione smiled slightly, satisfied that she had gotten an answer this time.

"Do you have a name?"

Another nodded.

"…Are you going to tell me?" She asked when it became apparent the ghost wasn't going to talk.

A grin appeared on the ghost's face, twisting the handsome features into something horrible. The ghost glided quickly across the floor to the desk. His blue eyes – glittering with insanity - met warm brown eyes.

"I am Lord Voldemort."


End file.
